


Obsessions

by PorousBubbles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorousBubbles/pseuds/PorousBubbles
Summary: Obsession. The one trait every human has. It can lead a person to great things, or their downfall. Based off of an orchestral piece composed by Lucas King.





	Obsessions

Obsession. The one trait every human has. Whether it be big or small, of many or few, a problem or a gift. All of us have it. 

It has lead to great designs and discoveries, as the men and women involved didn’t give up. It lead to new worlds being created and old regimes being toppled. 

However, it is because of obsession that these regimes even existed in the first place. It is the reason we prefer weapons over medicine. We wage war not to save citizens, but for personal gain. 

All evil, and all greatness comes from obsession. What will you become due to yours?

**Author's Note:**

> Another early work of mine. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
